


What Happens in Vegas...

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [34]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(July 1999) Bob blunders into the middle of two separate capers as well as a mysterious female mutant while he and Julie are at a superhero-themed casino/resort on the Las Vegas Strip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : language, gambling, superhero-themed casino/hotel, gratuitous and affectionate parody of caper movies
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful gadgeteer
>   * Maj Gen Theodore Jameson, Jr., USA (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS, disgustingly-powerful speedster
>   * Olivia d'Alembert (AKA Thelambra), supermodel/actress and wife of Ted Jameson, Empyrean/mentalist/luck-based psychokinetic
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Sir Edgar Lancelyn Essec, Supreme Serpent of VIPER
>   * Heather McGowrie (AKA Cateran), mutant brick and immortal brigand
>   * Lincoln Connors (AKA Sargon), fugitive scientist
>   * Sergei Varinnikov, President-for-life, Republic of Central Asia
>   * Holo-D, holographic AI interface to the late Doctor Destroyer's technical database
> 

> 
> **other**
> 
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie (her 'Alfred')
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Internal monologue is denoted by [[ ]], telepathy by (( ))
> 
> * * *

(Las Vegas, NV. Noon)

/* suggested music: [Lost in Las Vegas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkdNmuHUrd8) by Two Steps From Hell */

(a limousine for hire is heading for the Universal Superworld casino and hotel. Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins finishes her cellphone call with a look of disgust on her face and flops down into Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins' grasp)

 **Starforce** : "Still no word?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ferris said that PRIMUS lost the trail in Phoenix yesterday." (beat) "WHY did you have to design that EMP cannon so small?"

 **Starforce** : "I'd like to mount it on a battlesuit someday. Might come in handy when someone can't get to the fuse box in time."

(they feel the limo turn and slow down. Ladyhawk looks out the window)

 **Ladyhawk** : "It could be in any one of those businessman's briefcase right now, for all we know."

 **Starforce** : "Ninjette?"

(Julie looks at Bob, nose to nose)

 **Starforce** (softly): "You're here to win at Poker. Not worry about something that happened at work two days ago."

(beat, then a quick kiss as the limo pulls to a stop at the entrance. A doorman opens the rear door as the trunk pops open. Bob and Julie untangle themselves, then Bob climbs out and extends a hand to Julie to help her out)

 **Starforce** : "I'll get our bags..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy? This is *Vegas*, not your small town in Indiana!"

 **Starforce** (reflexively): "Indianapolis isn't a small..."

(he registers motion out of the corner of his eye and turns to look at the front of the casino)

 **Starforce** (small voice, continuing): "...town?"

(he stares at the front of Universal Superworld for an awkward moment, mouth hanging open in shock)

 **Starforce** (slowly, in sheer disbelief): "This. Is. So. WRONG!"

 **Ladyhawk** (shrugging her shoulders): "A superhero-themed casino and hotel. Who knew?"

(the rolling cart has been loaded with their luggage by now)

 **Ladyhawk** (tugging at Bob's arm): "Come on, Nerd-boy. Let's check in."

(followed by the doorman with their luggage, they enter the casino under a huge banner that reads "WELCOME 1999 WORLD SERIES OF POKER PARTICIPANTS")

 **Doorman** (to Bob): "Are you here for the Tournament, sir?"

 **Starforce** (distracted while looking around in disbelief at the superhero-themed decor): "Uh, yes."

 **Doorman** : "I hear it's a big field this year. Good luck to you."

 **Starforce** (nervous chuckle): "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just the cheering section." (indicates Julie) "My *wife* is competing."

 **Doorman** (impressed): "Good luck to YOU, Ma'am!"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Thank you!"

(by now, they've reached the front desk)

 **Clerk** : "Sir, ma'am? I can help you over here."

(Bob and Julie walk over)

 **Clerk** : "Name?"

 **Starforce** : "Reservation for Hawkins?"

(tap tap tap, then the clerk stares intently at the display)

 **Clerk** : "Bob and Julie Hawkins? From Dallas?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is there a problem?"

 **Clerk** : "The superheroes Starforce and Ladyhawk?"

 **Starforce** (annoyed): "We're retired."

 **Clerk** : "Oh, I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong with your reservations. Our resort has a policy that known superheroes who stay with us do so for free."

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh."

 **Starforce** : "That almost makes up for everything I've been seeing here so far."

 **Clerk** : "Let me get your keys, Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins." (beat, starts coding their access cards) "What brings you to town?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm competing at the World Series of Poker this year."

 **Clerk** : "Wow! Congratulations!" (pointing over their shoulders) "Tournament check-in just started in the Vanguard Room."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you. I'll take care of that after we get settled in."

 **Clerk** : "Will either of you be requiring secure storage during your stay?"

(Bob and Julie look at each other briefly)

 **Ladyhawk/Starforce** : "No."

 **Clerk** : "Well, in case you change your mind, contact the concierge. We have a secure storage area in our security office."

 **Starforce** : "I would have thought you'd use the vault."

 **Clerk** : "Our storage area is for non-monetary items of a potentially hazardous nature which cannot be kept safe in a guest's room."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Such as..."

 **Clerk** : "The businessman I checked in before you had cryogenically-preserved tissue samples which required the container to remain both secure and powered until he completes his business here." (beat, smiles) "And yesterday, I checked in a guest who gave up a claymore for storage."

 **Starforce** : "The sword type and not the explosive, I hope?"

 **Clerk** (laughing): "The sword type!" (handing Bob and Julie their pass cards and slides paperwork to Bob) "Here are your room keys. Mr. Hawkins, I'll need you to initial at all the X's and sign at the bottom, please."

(Julie takes the cards while Bob handles the paperwork)

 **Clerk** (looking at the signatures): "Are you a doctor, Mr. Hawkins?"

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Yes, but probably not the one you were expecting."

 **Clerk** (laughing and pointing): "Elevators are over there. Enjoy your stay!"

 **Ladyhawk/Starforce** : "Thank you."

(they head for the elevators with the doorman and the luggage rack)

 **Doorman** : "Is this your first time in Vegas?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "No." / **Starforce** : "Yes."

(both Julie and the doorman look at Bob strangely)

 **Ladyhawk** (slowly): "You've *never* been to Vegas, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Well, there was this one time the IEEE asked me to be a presenter at a big conference here in... early 1977, if I remember correctly." (beat, sourly) "My step-parents wouldn't let me go."

 **Doorman** : "Just how old WERE you, then?"

 **Starforce** : "14."

(Julie looks at him with a mixture of shock and sympathy)

 **Doorman** (cackling): "And I *wonder* why your step-parents wouldn't let you go!"

 **Starforce** : "When you say it like that, you make it sound so embarrassing."

* * *

(27th Floor, Universal Superworld. One hour later)

(Bob and Julie leave their hotel room, wearing different clothes than when they entered, and walk toward the elevators)

 **Starforce** : "I'm not complaining, but is that how you intend to dress for the first round tonight?"

 **Ladyhawk** (primly): "I'm testing a hypothesis."

 **Starforce** : "What, that male poker players will look at your cleavage instead of your body language and tells?"

 **Ladyhawk** (shocked smile, hitting Bob): "STOP it!"

(they laugh as they arrive at the elevators. Bob presses the DOWN button and they start waiting)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Wasn't one hour ENOUGH for you, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Hey, YOU said you needed to check in. Insisting on *only* one hour was my sacrifice for the greater good of Team Hawkins..."

(with a DING!, the elevator doors to their right open. As they board, they see it's already occupied by a sharp-dressed, powerfully-built businessman with dark hair and a neatly-trimmed beard)

 **Businessman** (nodding toward Julie as the doors close, deep British accent): "Milady."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hi! Are you here for the tournament?"

 **Businessman** (slight and vaguely sinister smile): "Sadly, no. I'm here on business."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, I'm here for the tournament." (extends her hand in greeting) "Julie Hawkins, and this is my husband Bob"

 **Businessman** : "Sir Edgar Essec, milady."

(they all shake hands)

 **Essec** (to Julie): "Are you a professional poker player, then?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nope. Don't do this for a living."

 **Essec** : "I see. Have you ever played at the World Series of Poker before, Mrs. Hawkins?"

 **Ladyhawk** (shaking her head): "First time ever." (beat) "Are you *sure* you don't want to try your luck, Sir Edgar? Buy-in's only $10,000."

 **Essec** : "The skilled MAKE their own luck, Mrs. Hawkins. Besides, I'm afraid my business here will tolerate no diversions. Perhaps another time?"

(the elevator comes to a stop on the mezzanine level and the doors open. Sir Edgar steps out)

 **Essec** : "Good luck, milady. I'm sure you will be needing it."

(the door closes for the final drop to the Lobby. Julie grabs Bob in a bear-hug and makes like she is about to stick her tongue into his ear)

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "The last time my Danger Sense went off that hard around someone I just met, it was Dayton and he was a VIPER agent!" /* "The City That VIPER Built" */

(Bob looks at her, alarmed)

 **Starforce** : "Are we in any danger?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I don't know yet. Stay on your guard, though, while I'm playing."

(the elevator stops at the lobby. When the doors open, Ted 'Ranger' Jameson and a statuesque brunette have been waiting on it)

 **Ranger** (surprised): "Bob? Julie?"

 **Ladyhawk/Starforce** (equally surprised as they step out): "Ted?!?"

 **Ranger** : "Uh, guys, I'd..." (beat, then rushed) "...like you to meet my wife Olivia!"

(awkward pause. The brunette is clearly enjoying Ted's discomfort)

 **Starforce** : "Wait. Did you say, 'wife'?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "How long have you two..."

(Julie trails off)

 **Thelambra** : "Last night."

(another awkward pause)

 **Starforce** (offering his hand uncertainly): "Uh, congratulations?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "This is... sudden, Ted!"

 **Ranger** (slightly dazed): "Yeah, I know."

(something's been bothering Bob since they all met)

 **Starforce** : "Ma'am, I could swear I've seen you somewhere before. Were you on a magazine cover once?"

 **Thelambra** : "1989 _Sports Illustrated_ Swimsuit Edition."

(the memory Bob's been trying to remember finally surfaces)

 **Starforce** (excitedly): "Oh! You're Olivia d'Alembert..."

(he trails off, four words too late. He turns slowly to see Julie giving him a VERY dirty look)

 **Starforce** (to Julie, defensively): "Oh, come ON now! It's not like we were even *dating* back then, Ninjette!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes, Nerd-boy, but we're married NOW."

(VERY awkward pause)

 **Ranger** : "You know, perhaps now is NOT a good time for introductions. When are you guys headed back to Dallas?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Whenever I run out of chips at the Poker Tournament."

 **Ranger** : "Let's all do a barbecue at the Manor when you get back. Olivia and I have a *lot* to tell you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "If you guys are still here when I'm done, I'll get in touch."

 **Starforce** : "Uh, have fun?"

 **Thelambra** : "Good luck, Mrs. Hawkins!"

(Bob and Julie turn for the Vanguard Room. Awkward pause while they walk)

 **Starforce** : "For what it's worth, my copy of that issue burned up when VIPER attacked the original manor after our wedding." /* "The Legacy of Doctor Destroyer" */

(Julie continues to look at him dirty)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "Aaaand... shutting up, now."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good boy."

* * *

(Sea Hawk Ballroom, Universal Superworld. That Evening)

(It's the First Day of the 1999 World Series of Poker. After two hours, Julie is the clear and obvious chip leader of her current table. Bob is sitting in the front row of the audience proximate to Julie, where he has just survived an attempt to nod off from boredom)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[dammit, second time in an hour...]]

(he focuses again on what Julie is doing. She has already folded on the ante for the current hand, and is busy writing something. She finishes, beckons for an usher to come over, and whispers to her while pointing Bob out in the audience)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[great. Now I'm in trouble...]]

(the usher comes over to Bob)

 **Usher** (whispered): "Dr. Hawkins? This note is from your wife."

 **Starforce** (whispered, taking the paper): "Thank you."

(Bob unfolds the note)
    
    
    SHOULD HAVE EVERYONE'S CLOTHES AND MILK-MONEY BY CLOSE OF BUSINESS TONIGHT
    IT'S VEGAS NERD-BOY GO ENJOY YOURSELF!
    xoxo CU46
    NINJETTE
    

(Bob looks up, makes eye contact with Julie again, and raises an eyebrow. She raises both of hers, then impatiently nods toward the exit)

(beat, then Bob salutes Julie, earning him a two-eyebrow pump, a smile, and a suggestive look while she takes her hole cards for the next hand. He quietly excuses himself from the ballroom)

(a balding, nondescript man is already waiting for an elevator by the time Bob gets to them)

 **Starforce** : "Been waiting long?"

 **Man** (nervously): "Too long."

 **Starforce** : "That's the problem with big events like the Tournament. No matter how you try to plan your schedule, 10,000 people always try to use four elevators at the same time."

(in spite of himself, the man laughs)

 **Man** : "Are you playing?"

 **Starforce** : "My wife is. She got tired watching me fall asleep rather than cheer her on, so she sent me out to have a good time."

 **Man** : "Who's your wife?"

 **Starforce** : "Amateur poker player from Dallas. Julie Hawkins."

(beat)

 **Man** : "That would make you Bob Hawkins, the Nobel Laureate."

 **Starforce** : "My *good* reputation has preceded me for once. Odd."

(an elevator arrives with a 'DING!'. They wait for everyone to exit, then they enter. Bob punches the Mezzanine Level, the man punches the 15th floor)

 **Man** : "I know what it's like to be followed by a bad rep, Dr. Hawkins."

(the elevator stops at the lobby level. More people crowd on, stifling further conversation between Bob and the man. It opens again on the Mezzanine Level)

 **Starforce** : "Excuse me. Coming through."

(he finally exits the elevator, which closes up behind him)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[hmmm... okay, there's a bar. Let's see what's going on before I hit the casino floor]]

(he wanders over to the bar and gets a bartender's attention. Before he can place a drink order, the bartender has already poured an expensive single-malt scotch and placed it in front of him)

 **Starforce** (looking at the drink): "Uh, I'm not complaining, but..."

 **Bartender** : "Your girlfriend said to get you one when you came back."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[okay Bob, what would Julie do?]] (beat, verbally) "Did she say where she had gone?"

 **Bartender** : "She's right behind you."

(Bob turns around, and immediately has to look up. The statuesque, red-haired Amazon that is looking down at him and smiling is at least 6'4", wearing a white blouse that accentuates her figure and a tartan skirt. She puts an arm around his waist)

 **Amazon** (enchanting scottish burr): "Takin' care of business AND changin' clothes! Ye do quick work, laddie!"

* * *

(Mezzanine Level Bar, Universal Superworld. One second later)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[whatwouldJuliedowhatwouldJuliedowhatwouldJuliedo...]] (verbally) "It needed to get done, and I was a little overdressed when we met previously." (looks around) "Let's go find a booth."

 **Amazon** : "Business and dressin' aren't the only things you enjoy doin' quickly, lad! You really should slow down and enjoy life for a change."

 **Starforce** (grabbing his drink): "Well, it's been an unusual day so far, and it doesn't look like it's going to slow down for me anytime soon. Shall we?"

(they locate a private booth at the same time 3 businessmen do. The Amazon looks at them menacingly, and they back off and search for somewhere else)

 **Starforce** (sitting down): "I've never *quite* perfected the art of intimidation outside of my battlesuit."

 **Amazon** : "You never told me you were a supervillain!"

 **Starforce** (beat, annoyed): "Superhero. Retired."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[Julie could keep this charade going for hours, but I'm NOT Julie. Time to bite the bullet]] (sips his scotch, verbally) "Ma'am, I'm going to ask you several questions that are going to sound *very* odd. Please bear with me, though."

(the Amazon looks at him curiously)

 **Starforce** : "First question. When did we first meet?"

 **Amazon** : "Three hours ago. We ate in the sports bar, I took you people-watching out on the casino floor, we came up here for a drink, then you said that you needed to take care of some business five, maybe 10 minutes ago."

 **Starforce** : "What was I wearing?"

 **Amazon** : "A well-tailored three-piece business suit. You had to have spent some money on Savile Row to get it."

(Bob raises a single eyebrow in response)

 **Starforce** : "Was there anything about my speech patterns which would indicate that English was my *second* language?"

 **Amazon** : "You had some odd turns of speech, but all ye Americans speak English as a second language anyway."

(Bob chuckles, then takes another drink of his scotch)

 **Amazon** (continuing): "Why ye be interrogatin' me like this, laddie? 'Tis more than a wee bit unusual."

 **Starforce** : "There is no easy way of saying this, ma'am, but I have a doppleganger. An almost perfect physical lookalike of me who grew up in Russia." (beat) "You apparently met him earlier today when you thought you were meeting me."

 **Amazon** : "A long-lost twin?"

 **Starforce** : "He's a year older than I am."

 **Amazon** : "I was wonderin' wha' happened ta' the gray in your hair..." (beat) "Does your doppleganger ha' a name?"

 **Starforce** : "Sergei Varinnikov. You may have heard of him."

 **Amazon** (amazed): "Heard of him? Who hasn't!" (beat) "You've met him, I take it?"

 **Starforce** : "Three times, before he became infamous for the creation of the Republic of Central Asia. What I DON'T understand is what he's doing over here incognito..." /* "Piranharecho," "Nobel Week," "The Legacy of Doctor Destroyer" */

 **Amazon** : "So that means I'm gang hafta' reintroduce myself ta' ye, lad?"

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Considering that the first time you thought you were I was actually up in my hotel room having marital relations with my wife, yes."

 **Amazon** (beat, offers hand): "Heather McGowrie."

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[CATERAN?!?]] (verbally, kissing her hand) "Bob Hawkins. Thank you for being understanding considering the nature of our... meetings."

 **Cateran** (chuckling): "'Tis not the most unusual thing I've ever experienced, lad." (beat) "Your wife's here, then?"

 **Starforce** : "She's downstairs, competing at the World Series of Poker."

 **Cateran** : "Why aren' ye cheerin' her on?"

 **Starforce** : "She caught me nodding off, and ordered me upstairs to have a good time." (beat) "Besides, she was dominating her table without any encouragement on my part."

 **Cateran** (looking at Bob's glass): "Yer out a' Scotch, lad."

 **Starforce** (also looking at his glass): "Indeed I am." (beat) "Well, I'm ready to check the casino floor out. Shall we?"

 **Cateran** : "Sairtanly!"

(they get up to leave)

 **Cateran** : "Ha' ye ever been here before, lad?"

 **Starforce** : "First time." (beat) "I suppose that makes me a Vegas virgin?"

(Cateran laughs uproariously and slaps Bob on the back, staggering him)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[okay, the Superhuman Survey wasn't kidding when they said her Allston Rating was over 50. Ow]] (beat) "I take it you're a Vegas veteran, then?"

 **Cateran** : "Many times in the past four decades. I've literally seen the Strip grow up."

 **Starforce** : "Well, if you don't mind me saying so, Ms. McGowrie, you don't look a day over 30."

 **Cateran** (smiling): "Flatterer."

(she takes his arm as they reach the escalator to the casino floor)

* * *

(Main Lobby, Universal Superworld. Noon the next day)

(Bob and Julie are sharing a lingering kiss at the top of the escalator down to the Ballroom level)

 **Starforce** (breaking for air): "Knock 'em dead, Ninjette."

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Try not to blow the casino up, Nerd-boy."

(they separate and wave as she takes the escalator. Bob sighs and turns around, finally getting some time to pay attention to what he noticed by the front door from the elevators)

(the main entrance today is -- guarded, for lack of a better term -- by two gigantic suits of powered armor. Bob walks over to the one on the left, a clunky, seven-foot tall bronze monstrosity with what looks like a massive speaker on each shoulder)

 **Cateran** : "There ye are, lad!"

(Bob turns around, and his jaw drops. Cateran is dressed in a flowing hunter-green dress, and she has let the rest of her hair out of the braid it had been in the previous night)

 **Cateran** (amused at his reaction, while walking over): "Four children an' ye act like y've never seen a woman before? Is it something in the water from Indiana?"

 **Starforce** : "You look... stunning, Ms. McGowrie!"

 **Cateran** (tracing a finger along his jaw): "Yer charmin' when y're tongue-tied, lad."

 **Starforce** (uncomfortably): "Heather, uh..."

 **Cateran** (laughing): "Y're a married man, I know!" (beat) "How d'ye know yer wife didna ask me ta' take care of ye while she played poker?"

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "Now you're trolling me."

(Cateran's only response is a throaty chuckle and a dazzling smile)

 **Cateran** (indicating the bronze armor Bob had been looking at): "Didna this lad cause the shakin' around Los Angeles a few years back?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes. Dr. Lincoln Connors, seismic engineer. He had some unconventional ideas on how to stimulate and redirect earthquakes which he attempted to demonstrate five years ago on a previously-undiscovered fault line between Northridge and Reseda." (beat, deadpan) "PRIMUS and the LA Basin were not happy with the results."

 **Cateran** : "I remember him bein' busy all along the West Coast fer a few years. Didna they capture him?"

 **Starforce** : "If I recall correctly, the California Patrol and PRIMUS brought him to bay somewhere around Cupertino a few years ago." (indicates the bronze armor) "They nabbed the SARGON armor we're looking at right now, but Dr. Connors had already bailed out of it. He's been a fugitive ever since."

(they wander over to the other powered armor, which is blue and looks like it benefitted from a larger construction budget. A blaster cannon is strapped over the right wrist, while a machine gun is attached to the left arm between its elbow and wrist)

 **Starforce** (disgusted): "Dude. Too soon."

 **Cateran** : "This is Iron Eagle's armor, isn't it?"

 **Starforce** (coldly): "Yeah."

 **Cateran** : "Didna' he try deposin' the President two years ago?" /* "Home of the Brave" */

 **Starforce** : "Among other things."

 **Cateran** : "At least Invictus stopped him..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "David Sutherland had a significantly lesser role in Iron Eagle's takedown than his public relations consultants would have you believe. The Golden Avenger was the real hero that day."

 **Cateran** : "Come now, laddie! Invictus is a superhero!"

 **Starforce** (angry, walking away from the armor): "Mr. Sutherland is a career politician wannabe PLAYING at being a superhero."

 **Cateran** (following): "Tell us what y're thinkin', lad. Don' hold back."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Yeah, I have a few strong feelings about those events."

(they are on the bustle of the casino floor now)

 **Cateran** : "Remember yer chips, lad?"

(Bob produces a case from his jacket pocket)

 **Starforce** : "Let's start with the craps table today."

 **Cateran** : "Not Blackjack? Y're cleanin' oop at it last night..."

 **Starforce** : "Maybe later. The dealer was giving me some funny looks last night toward the end."

 **Cateran** : "Did he think y're cheatin'?"

 **Starforce** : "No! The only thing I've ever cheated at was superheroic combat!"

 **Cateran** (smiling): "Mind explainin' THAT one, lad?"

 **Starforce** : "Ranger, my old team leader, taught all of us in TASK FORCE that if we were in a fair fight, we had done something wrong."

 **Cateran** : "He was in the military, right?"

 **Starforce** : "Still is. There's a reason he's got stars on his shoulders these days."

(they are by one of the craps pits)

 **Cateran** : "This one, lad?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah. That'll do."

* * *

(Casino Floor, Universal Superworld. Several hours later)

(Bob and Cateran are now at one of the blackjack tables and chatting with a couple of the other players. The chip stack in front of Bob is bigger than it was at the start of the day)

 **Starforce** : "...Julie PRESSES the kill switch, completely forgetting that I'm still fighting about a dozen or so pterodactyls in the air above the Galleria!"

(the players laugh. Bob tosses some chips out and taps his cards to tell the dealer he wants a hit)

 **Starforce** : "I'm now hovering in mid-air, watching dead pterodactyls falling out of the sky all around me, and the only thing I can think of while this is happening is the Thanksgiving episode of WKRP where they drop live turkeys from the helicopter!" /* "Jurassic City" */

(the laughter around Bob is more uproarious. He asks for another card, and the dealer busts. More chips get raked to him)

 **Random Player 1** : "As God is your witness, you thought pterodactyls could fly?"

(laughter and cheers)

 **Starforce** (laughing): "That's actually what I said to Julie after things calmed down!"

(Bob misses the dealer nodding toward one of the floormen. Cateran doesn't)

 **Random Player 2** : "Didn't Biomaster end up suing Michael Crichton for intellectual property violation when he wrote _Jurassic Park_?"

 **Starforce** : "A very good question. That turned out to have been Matt's plot all along!"

(some laughter and sounds of disbelief)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "He didn't CARE if his attack was successful or not. All he cared about was that it happened before that book hit the market!" (beat) "Supervillains. Go fig."

(a really muscular man in a business suit walks up to Bob)

 **Bouncer** (to Bob): "Sir, can I ask you to try your luck at another game on the floor?"

 **Starforce** (confused): "Uh... Why?"

 **Bouncer** : "Sir, please. I would really prefer you didn't make a scene right now."

(Cateran steps between Bob and the bouncer)

 **Cateran** (menacingly): "So would I, laddie."

 **Starforce** : "Heather? Please..."

 **Bouncer** (putting a hand on Cateran): "Ma'am? Please step aside..."

 **Cateran** (lifting the bouncer over her head and yelling): "TURAS MATH DHUIBH!" /* have a nice trip */

(Cateran throws the bouncer into two more that have converged on the altercation)

 **Starforce** (in disbelief): "Aw, CRAP!"

(screaming, the guests scatter. All the floormen are converging on Bob and Cateran, who are now back to back as they are slowly surrounded)

 **Starforce** (over shoulder to Cateran): "WHAT were you THINKING?"

 **Cateran** (grinning): "Jus' tryin' to liven yer night up, laddie!"

 **Starforce** (over his shoulder): "ARE YOU INSANE?"

 **Cateran** : "No. Just bored!"

 **Starforce** : "Maybe you could have TOLD ME rather than caber-toss the bouncer just now!"

(the ring of bouncers are just about in arms reach)

 **Cateran** : "An' let them kick ye out of the casino 'cause they thought y're countin' cards? That's not sportin', lad!"

 **Starforce** : "WHAT?"

 **Lead Bouncer** : "GET 'EM!"

(Bob and Cateran vanish under a mob of bouncers)

* * *

(Security Office, Universal Superworld. 10 minutes later)

(Bob and Cateran are cuffed to desks while casino security personnel are taking depositions. Cateran is smiling, her hair is disheveled and her dress is ripped. Bob is somewhat more the worse for wear, sporting a ripped shirt, a split lip, dried blood from his nose, and brusing under his right eye)

 **Guard** (looking at computer data): "So you were Starforce!" (beat) "Well, Dr. Hawkins, I now understand why *two* of my floormen are heading to the hospital!"

 **Starforce** (sounding miserable): "Is that supposed to make me feel good?"

 **Guard** : "In your case, sir, I am willing to believe that you tried to make the best of a deteriorating situation that you didn't fully understand."

 **Starforce** : "What's that supposed to mean?"

 **Guard** : "It means we are probably not going to press charges against you."

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "Oh."

 **Guard** : "However, management will insist that you not enter the casino floor again for the remainder of your stay."

 **Starforce** : "Because I triggered a brawl?"

 **Guard** : "Ms. McGowrie triggered the brawl, sir. As far as we're concerned, your only offense was card-counting at blackjack."

 **Starforce** : "WHAT?"

 **Guard** : "We have both the video evidence from the table and the testimony of the dealer tonight."

 **Starforce** (confused): "What the HELL is card-counting?"

 **Guard** : "It's what you were doing, sir."

 **Starforce** (still confused): "No, I wasn't!"

(beat)

 **Guard** : "Then what WERE you doing, Dr. Hawkins?"

 **Starforce** : "Simple statistical analysis of the observed frequency of cards in the deck, combined with the odds of getting a card that would get me as close to 21 as possible versus current chip stakes."

 **Guard** : "That's a card-counting system, sir."

 **Starforce** : "On the fly in my head?"

 **Guard** : "You mean you weren't using a memorized system?"

 **Starforce** (horrified): "NO! I never even HEARD the term 'card-counting' until I got dog-piled by your hired muscle tonight!"

(beat, then the guard uncuffs Bob)

 **Guard** : "Let me discuss your case with the supervisor, then. Perhaps there is some accomodation to which we can come with you?"

 **Starforce** (rubbing his wrist): "That'll depend on exactly what it is." (beat) "What about Heath... Ms. McGowrie?"

 **Guard** : "Her infractions are far more serious, as were the casualties she inflicted. Also, the database pulled up multiple outstanding warrants on her in California, Michigan, and New York. We'll be holding her until PRIMUS can take her off our..."

(there is suddenly a loud humming. Bob and several other security officers look at its source, an insulated box marked for both biological samples and cryogenics)

 **Starforce** : "Now wha..."

(with a bright flash, St. Elmo's Fire crawls all through the room. All the lights and monitors go dead)

 **Starforce** (beat, internal monologue): [[well, Julie will be happy to know I found our stolen EMP cannon]]

(There is a sudden, distinct, and prolonged sound of furniture and people being damaged from the direction Bob last remembered Cateran being. His night vision is kicking in enough to register the motion of bodies being thrown past him in all directions. The sounds of melee eventually die down)

 **Starforce** (beat): "Heather?"

(a flashlight springs on, and Cateran stands up from the unconscious security guard from whom she has just liberated it)

 **Cateran** (smiling): "Now THAT was a distraction, lad!"

 **Starforce** : "I'd love to take credit for it, trust me!"

(he has enough light to see what's left of the security office. Broken desks, chairs, and computers are everywhere, scattered among unconscious security personnel. Cateran walks over to a weapons case, casually forces it open, and retrieves a very large sword in a scabbard from it)

 **Cateran** : "Finally! I've been feelin' naked without it!" (beat) "So if y're not responsible fer the lights gang oot, then who is?"

 **Starforce** : "Good question. We're not going to find that out in here."

 **Cateran** (smiling and grabbing Bob by the arm): "Then what're we waitin' for, lad? There's more adventure ta' be had!"

(they sprint out of the service corridor into the lobby behind the front counters. To Bob's horror, both suits of armor at the entrance have been opened up. The nondescript balding man who had talked with Bob in the elevator last night is getting into the SARGON armor, and Sergei Varinnikov is getting into the Iron Eagle armor)

 **Starforce** : "SERGEI!"

(tense pause as they make eye contact)

 **Sergei** (eyes widening in horror): "Kakogo cherta?" /* What the hell? */

 **Cateran** (looking off toward the casino floor): "GET DOWN!"

(she knocks Bob down just in time, as a fusillade of blaster fire goes through the spot he would have occupied a second before)

 **Cateran** : "Ye damn near got yer head removed by VIPER, laddie!"

 **Starforce** : "VIPER? What the hell are THEY doing here?"

 **Cateran** : "It's a casino and they hae' lots of money! Try to keep up!" (beat) "I dinna think it a coincedence the power went oot to the Security office the way it did just now."

 **Starforce** : "I thought that was part of Sergei's plan!"

(the blaster fire, if anything, is getting more intense. Bob and Cateran now feel the side-lobes from the SARGON armor's main weaponry as it is now spun up and fighting back)

 **Cateran** : "I dinna think ANYONE has a plan right now!"

(Cateran notices a VIPER agent about to run by their position. She waits, then extends her still-sheathed claymore to trip the agent. Bob assists his fall into the floor, knocking him out)

 **Cateran** (picking up the pulson rifle and tossing it to Bob): "Here ye go, lad!"

 **Starforce** : "This isn't going to be enough to get through either the SARGON or Iron Eagle armors!"

 **Cateran** : "Ye must be DAFT, lad! Takin' them on by yer wee lonesome?"

 **Starforce** : "Not if I cheat."

(a look of shocked approval crosses Cateran's face)

 **Cateran** : "Wit' WHAT?"

 **Starforce** (grabbing Cateran's arm): "Anything I can find in the kitchen. Come on!"

* * *

(Kitchen, Universal Superworld. One minute later)

/* **suggested soundtrack** : [I Am The Doctor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ha5aHLw5ajM), by Murray Gold */

(Bob barges in, carrying the liberated VIPER pulson rifle. Cateran is right behind him, strapping her claymore's scabbard to her back)

 **Chef** : "Excuse me..."

 **Starforce** : "You. Out of the way. I need that counter space!"

(the chef backpedals out of Bob's way [because he was on the receiving end of a PRE+10 Presence attack from Bob] as he slams the pulson rifle on the counter)

 **Cateran** (impressed): "Lad, ye sound more alive right now than you have in the entire time we've known each other!"

 **Starforce** (taking out his Swiss Army knife): "Welcome to my world from 10 years ago."

 **Cateran** : "Are ye SURE you used ta be a superhero? Y're nothin' like the ones I've ever fought..."

(Bob looks around the kitchen frantically for a moment, then he finds what he's looking for)

 **Starforce** (pointing): "Hand me that toaster!"

(Cateran retrieves the toaster while Bob takes the muzzle casing off of the blaster. She sets it down in front of him, and he immediately cuts off all but the last foot of the power cord)

 **Chef** : "Is there anything you need?"

 **Starforce** (still unscrewing): "A power drill and duct tape would be VERY handy about now."

(the chef vanishes, and reappears seconds later with a Dremel and a roll of duct tape) /* **note to animators/illustrators** : Bob should obviously break the Fourth Wall and make eye contact with the viewers/readers before turning to say his next line of dialog */

 **Starforce** (beat, to the Chef): "I *should* be disturbed that you produced both of those so quickly from a kitchen."

 **Cateran** : "What y're doin' to the blaster, lad?"

 **Starforce** (working with the Dremel now): "Voiding the factory warranty so it can damage SARGON and Iron Eagle."

(it appears that he is hooking the toaster's heating coils into the rifle's power supply)

 **Cateran** : 'Y're gonna turn toast into plasma, lad?"

 **Starforce** (beat, still working): "I wish you had suggested that two minutes ago. That's actually an awesome idea."

 **Cateran** : "Then what are ye doin'?"

 **Starforce** (stil working frantically): "Turning the heating coils into a Gauss Gun."

(long pause, as Bob finishes the last electrical connections. He reinstalls the muzzle casing back over the pulson rifle, then covers the exposed wires with more duct tape. His +6 to INT-based skill rolls only to offset time modifiers has been working *overtime*)

 **Starforce** (handing the blaster to Cateran): "Hold this, please." (to the chef) "Okay. I need something hard that will fit into the toaster end"

(the chef reappears seconds later with what appear to be square ashtrays. Bob selects the top two and slams them into the toaster's slots)

 **Starforce** (to Cateran, pointing to the outside door): "Test shot. Now."

(Cateran fires the improvised gun. The door is blown off its hinges)

 **Cateran** : "Th' extra weight o' the toaster's pullin' me aim doon."

 **Starforce** : "Can you compensate?"

 **Cateran** : "I can now."

 **Starforce** : "Good enough." (to the chef) "Are there more ashtrays like that?"

(the chef nods nervously)

 **Starforce** : "I need all of them."

* * *

(What used to be the lobby of Universal Superworld. One minute later)

(between the blaster fire from VIPER and return fire from both the Iron Eagle and SARGON armors, the lobby is thoroughly trashed. The VIPER agents are using the collateral damage very effectively as cover.)

(Bob and Cateran, having made it from the kitchen to the lobby, are using the remains of the front counter as their cover)

 **Cateran** (raising the Gauss gun): "Who's first?"

 **Starforce** (loading the toaster with the top two ashtrays): "The SARGON armor. His vibration attacks could bring the whole building down if he isn't stopped *now*."

 **Cateran** : "If ye kin freeze his attention, lad, he's good as doon!"

(Bob nods and stands up with Cateran)

 **Starforce** (bellowing): "SARGON? THIS ENDS NOW!"

(awkward pause as both sides stop firing. I'm giving Bob and Cateran a +2d6 on the PRE attack just for the sheer amount of WTF associated with the improvised Gauss gun)

 **Sargon** (laughing): "Are the two of you trying to say that I'm TOAST?"

(beat)

 **Starforce** (outraged): "That was our PUNCH LINE you just stole!!"

(Cateran fires the improvised Gauss Gun and hits Sargon on his right shoulder vibro-cannon for 2 BODY and 8 STUN as it's warming up for discharge. The feedback from the malfunctioning vibro-cannon knocks him out and cracks the front of his armor open)

(Bob slams two more ashtrays into the toaster end of the Gauss Gun and slaps Cateran on her shoulder)

 **Starforce** (pointing to the Iron Eagle armor): "IRON EAGLE. GO!"

(Cateran now hits Iron Eagle for no damage. Since she was targeting his helmet-dome, he flinches and his blaster gauntlet fires wide)

 **Cateran** (handing Bob the Gauss gun): "Keep firin' at him. It's claymore time."

 **Starforce** (loading the gun): "Heather..."

 **Cateran** : "Who wants ta' live forever, lad?"

(Bob jumps up and fires the Gauss gun, hitting for 6 STUN)

 **Cateran** (to Sergei as she draws her claymore from its back scabbard): "Ye might want to be reconsiderin' fightin' me, lad! My friend's toaster gun might not be able to get through your fancy armor -- but my claymore *will*"

(tense pause as Bob reloads again, then Sergei reaches into Sargon's armor and pulls Dr. Connors out before flying straight up through the atrium and through the glass roof. Cateran covers Bob as the shattered glass finally reaches the Lobby level)

 **Cateran** : "That was EASY! And fun..."

(blaster fire resumes from the VIPER agents as Cateran dives for cover back behind the counter)

 **Starforce** : "Yeah, but we still have a whole *squad* of VIPER agents to deal..."

(with a sharp BOOM!, the agents drop unconscious. Ted appears in front of the VIPER squad leader before the last agent crumples to the ground and just extends his hand. Almost as if in a trance, the squad leader pops out his blaster rifle's power cell, racks the action, and presents it to Ted stock-first)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "...with."

(a glowing nimbus of power fading from around her head, Olivia d'Alembert now struts from the elevators toward Ted)

 **Thelambra** : "I took care of him for you."

 **Ranger** : "Thank you."

 **Thelambra** : "Was this what it was like to lead a superteam?"

(beat, while Ted pointedly looks over at Bob and Cateran)

 **Ranger** : "More or less."

* * *

(Remains of the Lobby Level, Universal Superworld. Ten minutes later)

(PRIMUS agents have cordoned off most of the Lobby, and are taking video and evidence of the recently-concluded superbattle. Ted is sitting on the remains of a couch interrogating Bob and Cateran)

 **Ranger** (to Cateran): "You had nothing to do with VIPER's presence here?"

 **Cateran** : "None."

 **Starforce** : "What WERE they doing here?"

 **Ranger** : "A very well thought-out plan to not only steal the bankroll for the World Series of Poker but electronically tap into their bank accounts." (beat) "It would have worked, too, except they tried to exit at the exact moment Dr. Connors attempted to steal his old SARGON armor at the entrance."

 **Starforce** : "Don't forget Sergei stealing the Iron Eagle at that moment as well."

 **Ranger** : "About that. Are you SURE it was Sergei?"

 **Starforce** : "Positive. We made eye contact before he got into the Iron Eagle suit. He panicked."

 **Ranger** : "What the HELL was President Varinnikov doing over in Las Vegas incognito?"

 **Starforce** : "I hope that's a rhetorical question, because I have no idea. It's not like we correspond with each other or anything."

(Ted sighs. He thought he was over situations like this when TASK FORCE broke up)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "You *are* going to have a few words with the hotel about using fully-functional powered armor as props, aren't you?"

 **Ranger** : "Ya THINK?" (beat, to Cateran) "If you weren't part of VIPER's plan, Ms. McGowrie, then what *was* your role in all this?"

 **Cateran** (indicating Starforce): "I was just followin' the wee lad's lead. I figured he knew what he was doin', since he'd been a superhero 'n all that."

 **Ranger** (deadpan): "That may have been your first mistake."

 **Starforce** : "Hey! The SARGON armor is still here thanks to our actions!"

 **Ranger** : "But Sergei made off with Dr. Connors! What do you think he's going to DO with him?"

 **Starforce** : "If I knew the answer to that question right now, would I even BE here?"

(Ted shakes his head in frustration. Beat, then he picks up the improvised Gauss gun)

 **Ranger** : "And what in the name of SANITY is *this* supposed to be?"

 **Starforce** : "Standard VIPER pulson blasters would have been ineffective against either suit of armor being commandeered. I needed more kinetic energy on target if I was going to take them down."

 **Ranger** : "You DUCT-TAPED a TOASTER to a VIPER pulson rifle!"

 **Starforce** : "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

(Ted facepalms)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "I needed a high-energy power source to get the toaster's muzzle velocity past Mach 1."

(beat)

 **Cateran** : "Now *there's* a sentence ya' don' hear often in the Queen's English..."

 **Ranger** (to Cateran): "You're not helping."

 **Starforce** : "Go easy on her, Ted, she only shot it." (beat) "If you have to throw the book at someone, do it to me. I built the gun and loaded it for her."

 **Ranger** : "Then why let Cateran shoot it?"

 **Starforce** : "Come on, now! Of ALL people you should remember that I can't hit the floor with a basketball unless I have my battlesuit on!"

(there is a sudden commotion at the PRIMUS cordon around the battle site. Bob instantly recognizes one of the voices and cringes with dread)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I DEMAND to see my husband. NOW!"

 **PRIMUS Agent** : "Ma'am, that may not be such a good idea right now..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why?"

 **PRIMUS Agent** : "Uh... for starters, you won't believe what he can do with a toaster."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Actually, I might. Try me."

 **Ranger** (over his shoulder): "Agent? Let her through."

(Julie stomps through the cordon and stops in front of Bob and Cateran. She is glaring at them)

 **Starforce** : "Honey, I can explain everything. This isn't what it looks like..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Damn straight." (turning to Cateran, angry) "Heather, when I asked you to keep an eye on my husband, this was NOT what I had in mind!"

(Both Bob's jaw and Ted's jaw drop open. Julie gently closes Bob's)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes, dear. You ARE missing something here."

 **Cateran** (to Bob): "I tried tellin' ye' this mornin', lad, but ye' didna believe me."

 **Ranger** : "Wait. Julie, you KNOW Cateran?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Heather has a long and friendly association with Clan Ishikawa. I met her several times while growing up in Japan."

 **Ranger** : "You ARE aware that she has multiple outstanding warrants in New York State, Michigan, and California?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Was she of any assistance in stopping whatever happened up here?"

 **Cateran/Starforce** : "Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** (primly): "Well then, Ted, I'm sure you can think of something appropriate!"

(Ted looks at Julie for a moment, then looks at Cateran)

 **Ranger** : "As a Federal Law Enforcement Officer, I cannot pick and choose which outstanding arrest warrants to serve or ignore." (beat) "I also can't ignore when a villain's actions save lives."

 **Cateran** : "So what're ye' sayin', lad?"

(tense pause)

 **Ranger** : "In your situation, Ms. McGowrie, I believe the head-start rule is appropriate."

 **Cateran** : "Only five minutes? That's not sportin'..."

 **Ranger** : "Please, it's Vegas! I was going to give you 72 hours."

(Cateran smiles)

 **Cateran** : "Well, then! Be off wit' ya', lad! I an' me crew ha' a town to paint!"

 **Ranger** (getting up to leave, over his shoulder): "Do *anything* illegal before then or stay even one second beyond, Ms. McGowrie, and you're fair game. Don't abuse my leniency."

(Ted leaves and collects Olivia at the edge of the battle zone)

 **Ladyhawk** (murmured): "Thank you, Ted."

* * *

(Universal Superworld. The next evening)

(Bob and Cateran are enjoying dinner)

 **Starforce** : "...says, 'What do we have to do, put on a show for you?', and the Base Commander actually says YES!"

(Cateran laughs)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "So I'm sitting there, thinking 'My God, Ranger, we've just been hijacked into the middle of World War Freaking TWO by a malfunctioning Nazi wonder weapon and you WANT TO PUT ON A USO SHOW?'" /* "Greatest Generation" */

 **Cateran** (looking over Bob's shoulder): "Hey, laddie, there's yer wife!"

 **Starforce** (turning around): "Oh?"

(Cateran gets Julie's attention, and she joins them at their table. Bob and Julie kiss as she sits down)

 **Starforce** : "What's wrong? There were four people left at the final table when I came upstairs to eat..."

 **Ladyhawk** (shy smile): "Third place."

 **Starforce** : "Congratulations!"

 **Cateran** : "I thought I taught you cards better 'n that, lass."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was getting fidgety and impatient. I did it to myself."

 **Cateran** : "Oh?"

(Bob also is motioning for Julie to continue)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay. Last hand, I'm holding 7 of diamonds and 4 of hearts, the flop is 7 of clubs, 2 of diamonds, 4 of clubs."

 **Starforce** : "You're holding two-pair. That's good, isn't it?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Usually. Phil goes all in, I call immediately because his betting up until then had me thinking he was bluffing, and he turns over 6-3 suited in clubs."

 **Cateran** : "Lad had a straight flush draw?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "As well as a flush draw and an inside straight draw."

 **Starforce** (Lightning Calculator mode): "That's one in four odds he'd get a card that would beat your hand."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He hit the 5 of clubs on the river."

 **Cateran** (shaking her head): "Tough luck there, lass. Next year for sairtain!"

 **Starforce** : "So what did you win? A free home version of the game and a set of steak knives?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Stop it, Nerd-boy! My cash prize was just north of 100k."

 **Starforce** : "Ten to one return on your buy-in. Not bad for a working vacation."

(Julie hits him gently as the waitress comes up)

 **Waitress** : "Ma'am, can I get you anything?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "What's the strongest drink available at the bar?"

 **Waitress** : "That would be Grond's Revenge."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'll start with that, please."

 **Waitress** : "Certainly, ma'am."

(the waitress walks off)

 **Ladyhawk** : "At least I was the highest-placing female in tournament history and the highest placing amateur this year..."

 **Cateran** : "There ye go, lass."

(beat)

 **Starforce** (indicating both Cateran and Julie): "Now that I don't have to worry about distracting Ninjette from the tournament anymore, I'm curious about something."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Really?"

 **Starforce** : "How did a 350-year old Scottish Valkyrie become friends with a Texas girl?"

 **Cateran** : "Well lad, 'twas easier than a Texas girl hookin' up wi' a small-town Hoosier boy."

 **Starforce** (rolling his eyes): "How many times do I have to say it? Indianapolis *isn't* a small town!"

(the waitress comes by with Julie's drink. It's green, and Bob's eyes are already watering from the fumes)

 **Cateran** : "I had spent the First World War in the Orient, mostly in Japan. When I got into a wee bit of a scrape in New York City durin' the Depression, I headed there again until the heat ha' died doon, as it were." (beat) "'Twas then that I fell in love with a young Scottish missionary."

 **Starforce** : "Was he an ancestor of Ninjette?"

 **Cateran** (beat): "You could say that." 

**Ladyhawk** (taking a sip of her drink before pausing, then shaking her head): "The young Scottish missionary was my grandMOTHER."

(Bob's jaw drops in shock)

 **Cateran** : "We ha' fun, but the Japanese were very conservative people, an' on the warpath ta' boot. I had friends in Clan Ishikawa for services rendered durin' the First War, so I hooked wee Virginia oop wit' one o' their clan's sons an' headed back ta' the States. Just in time, too."

 **Starforce** : "How about after the War?"

 **Cateran** : "I got curious what ha' happened to wee young Virginia. Imagine my surprise when I found the son I had introduced her to was her husband an' they ha' a growin' daughter!"

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "Which would have been your mother?"

 **Ladyhawk** (taking a bigger drink of Grond's Revenge): "Mn-hnh!"

 **Cateran** : "I made a point o' keepin' an eye on her when I could when she got married and moved to Texas." (sighs) "California was much more fascinatin' ta' me, though, in those years. I was too late to save wee Keiko an' her man, but I did save their daughter."

(Julie nods in confirmation before taking another drink)

 **Starforce** : "I've known her for 17 years and would you believe I've never asked her about those days?" 

**Cateran** : "Y're bein' polite, lad. That's good." (beat) "But if she's sharin' her body wit' ye now, don' ye' think she's willin' ta' share her pain too?"

 **Starforce** : "I hadn't thought of it that way." (beat, plays a hunch) "Were you responsible for getting her to Japan, then?"

 **Cateran** : "Yes! I contacted her family in Japan when no one competent was available in her father's family. 'Twas me set up her adoption by her grandparents, an' accompanied her to Osaka to make the handoff."

 **Starforce** : "I did *not* know that. Huh."

 **Cateran** (stretching and standing): "Well, must be packin' me duffel an' be oof wit' the mornin' sun."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Heather, you've got 48 more hours!"

 **Cateran** : "My job here is done. There's a whole wide world out there waitin' ta' be seen!" (beat) "Lass, ye still live in that overgrown castle north o' Dallas, doncha?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Dormyer Manor's bigger now. And you won't believe what Nerd-boy's about to put into the basement."

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "Shhh..."

 **Cateran** : "Then I'll be seein' the both of ye, then! Lad, lassie, until next time."

(Cateran hugs them both in turn, then vanishes into the crowd on the Mezzanine level)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. Sunset, two days later.

(the doors between the Great Room and Terrace have been thrown open, and the smell of beef ribs wafts in from the grill where Shina is currently supervising dinner preparation while talking with Ted. Olivia is watching James and Jillian Hawkins play with Holo-D in the Breakfast Nook)

(James rams a toy car into the casing for the technical database)

 **Holo-D** (bored): "Ow."

(James squeals and starts ramming the casing repeatedly with the car)

 **Holo-D** (same tone of voice as before): "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

(James stops hitting the casing)

 **Holo-D** : "Ow?"

(James squeals with laughter again. Jillian now growls and walks her Godzilla plushie over to attack James' toy car, to more squeals of laughter)

 **Holo-D** (falsetto): "My hero!"

(Ted joins Olivia and stares incredulously. Holo-D notices)

 **Holo-D** : "WHAT? Don't tell me you've never seen a holographic AI database interface play with toddlers before."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Okay."

 **Thelambra** (to Holo-D): "Have you played with *all* the Hawkins children?"

 **Holo-D** : "Yes."

 **Ranger** : "Considering its origin, am I the only one here who finds that disturbing?"

 **Holo-D** (stuffily): "I take my duties for raising the next generation of megalomaniacs seriously."

(the front door opens before Ted can reply, and a young, jet-black Scottish Deerhound trots eagerly in. An exhausted Bob is at the other end of the leash)

 **Starforce** (catching his breath): "Don't mind me. Baskerville was taking me out for a drag."

 **Ranger** (looking at Baskerville): "Is he at full size yet?"

 **Starforce** : "No." (beat, unhooks leash) "If he gets any stronger, I'm gonna have to suit up to walk him."

(Baskerville bounds over to Ted and Olivia, tail wagging)

 **Thelambra** (to Baskerville while petting him): "We haven't changed from when you saw us half an hour ago."

(Satisfied with Olivia's explanation, he trots over to the children, walking through Holo-D in the process)

 **Holo-D** (to Baskerville): "Watch where you're going, you canine oaf!" (beat, muttered) "I liked the cat better..."

(as Baskerville lies down to guard the children, Julie comes upstairs from the gym in her workout gi)

 **Ladyhawk** (kissing Bob): "Thought I heard you and Baskerville come back."

 **Starforce** : "It was the repeated cries of 'HEEL, DAMMIT!' that clued you in, right?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Stop it!" (beat) "Don't forget you need to get that security camera shot for Olivia."

 **Starforce** : "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that..."

(he limps off for the library)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Olivia): "Just in case Bob forgets, thank you for restoring our memories of what really happened in Antarctica back in 1985." /* "The Secret of Arcadia" */

 **Thelambra** : "I had originally argued against the mind-wipe before TASK FORCE had left, seeing as the Sentinels had kept our secret for over a decade by then." (beat) "Ted was most persuasive that day, however."

(Bob limps out of the office with a sheet of paper)

 **Starforce** (handing the sheet to Olivia): "Here we go. This is the guy that set Julie's Danger Sense off at the Casino."

 **Thelambra** (shocked gasp): "Sir Edgar Essec! I remember him *too* well."

 **Ranger** : "I take it you've met him before, then."

 **Thelambra** : "Unfortunately."

 **Ranger** : "Care to elaborate?"

 **Thelambra** : "Let's just say that there was a reason his family paid him to stay out of England." (beat) "I have to say, he hasn't changed a day since I last saw him."

 **Ladyhawk** : "When was that?"

 **Thelambra** (beat): "1938."

(shocked pause)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
